It seems unreal
by mandancie
Summary: It's been two years since those four hellish days. Sam have been trying to cope with the abuse he endured during the time Children Services had taken him away. Things start to go back to normal when they get a visit from their past. Sequel to "It's not what it seems"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love it, I do not own Supernatural. It solely belongs to Eric Kripke.**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story! :)**

**Summary: It's been two years since those four hellish days. Sam have been trying to cope with abuse he endured during the time Children Services had taken him away. Things start to go back to normal when they get a visit from someone from their past. **

Chapter 1

Two years later (1999)

Sam had just gotten home from school. They were staying in South Dakota. John and Dean were out doing research on a vengeful spirit that was killing people on a particular road on the side of town. Sam knew once they got home hat he too would have to help with research, so he wanted to have his homework done before they got home. Sam's cell phone rang in his pocket and he rolled his eyes before answering it.

"Hello... Hey Dean... Yeah just got home... How's it going?... Yeah, I know... Whatever Dean... How long... Oh okay... See y'all when you get home... Bye Dean... Jerk"

Sam hung up the phone, smiling. As annoying as his brother could be deep down he really loved Dean's teasing.

An hour later, Sam was sitting at the table finishing up the last of his homework when John walked in the motel room.

"Hey, Dad," Sam said not really looking up.

"What are you doing?" John asked, walking over to the bed putting his duffel bag down.

"I just finished my homework. Dean said you were on your way home. Did you bring the book?"

"What book? Oh Dean said he was going to bring the lore book. Where is he anyway?"

Sam looked up at his Dad, with fear in his eyes. "I thought Dean was with you."

"We separated," John said. "I left him at the library."

Sam got up from the table and rushed over to the bed where he had left his phone. What happened just two years ago was still fresh in Sam's mind. He didn't like being away from his small family for long periods of time. He didn't worry coming home to an empty room because he knew that Dean was with his Dad. But now knowing that his father had left Dean at the library alone, he got scared. With his phone in his hand, he searched down his contact list until he got to Dean's name and pressed the call button. The phone rang. Sam's heart skipped a beat. The phone rang again. Please be there. Please be there. The phone rang again. Sam glanced over at his Dad who was sitting on the other bed watching Sam intently.

The phone rang one final time and then clicked.

"Hey kiddo," Dean said

"Dean," Sam said letting out the breath he was holding.

"Yeah, what's up?" Dean's voice turned slightly worried.

"You okay?" Sam asked, still upset over the fact that his brother hadn't answered the phone right away and had frightened him.

"Yeah, Sammy. I'm fine. Where's Dad? Didn't he get home yet?"

"Yeah, he's here."

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked, clearly hearing the fear in his brother's voice but confused as to why Sam should sound like that. Their Dad was with the kid so he was obviously safe.

"Nothing," Sam lied. "When are you getting home?"

"Sammy," Dean wheedled, getting into the Impala. He could read his brother like a book and he knew when the kid was lying, he didn't even have to be looking at Sam to know when the younger boy wasn't being completely honest.

"Just a bad feeling," Sam said finally. "I thought you and Dad were together. And when he told me that you two split up, I got worried."

"Sammy, we're fine. I'm alright. Look, I'm on my way home, now. Got it?"

"Okay." Sam said a small smile on his lips.

"Sammy, Oh shit..." Dean screamed into the phone, forgetting he was still talking to his brother in his panic.

Sam heard Dean scream and what sounded like the brakes squealing. His heart leaped into his throat and the phone nearly slipped from his lax fingers.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam yelled into the phone, panic-stricken. John got up and rushed to his younger son's aide.

"Give me the phone," John demanded, not even waiting for Sam to do as he asked but prying the device from the boy's hand and placing at his own ear.

"Dean! Answer me!" John said sternly. He could tell that the phone hadn't disconnected, there was no dial tone.

The man standing over an unconscious Dean Winchester grabbed the phone from the young man's limp hand and answered.

"Hello, John," Johnson said. "Long time. Well, now I have who I really wanted. If you want him back come get him. Bring Sam." The phone went dead in John's ear.

"Sonofabitch!" John screamed throwing the phone across the room. Sam stared wide-eyed at his father. Something was very, very wrong.

**TBC**

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! :) **

**Much love **

**Mandancie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural. I'm just borrowing them for now! :)**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story! :)**

**Chapter Two**

The phone beeped where it landed across the room. Sam walked over to it and saw that it was a text message from Dean's phone. Sam cautiously opened the device as though it would explode in his grasp and his expression turned to one of horror.

"Who is it?" John inquired. He took the phone away from Sam and saw what had given Sam that horrid look. On the screen was a picture of a battered Dean; unconscious and bleeding. Under the picture were coordinates and a text message that read; _Come to these coordinates. You have 24 hours. Bring Sam._

"Pack your things," John ordered, moving towards his duffel bag. "Sam!"

Sam was still standing in the same spot with that same terrified look on his face.

"Sam! Sam!" John yelled. Sam still didn't budge. John stalked back over to Sam grabbed his shoulders, shaking his son roughly.

"He has Dean," Sam says quietly, staring into space. John almost couldn't hear him.

"Sammy," John said quietly, all the air gone from his lungs.

Sam finally raised his head to look at John. "Dad, he has Dean!" Sam screamed almost hysterically. John cupped Sam's face and in the calmest voice he could muster, he reassured his youngest, "Sammy, we will get him back. I promise, Sammy. But we have to pack and go. Okay."

Sam looked up at his dad as if seeing him for the first time. He nodded and moved out of his father's grip. He walked over to his and Dean's things and started packing Dean's items that he had left on the bed and then packed his own belongings. John watched as his son packed up his brother's things with such care. He shook his head and went back to packing his own duffel bag. Ten minutes later, Sam and John where in the truck.

"Dad, where are we going?" Sam asked.

"We're going to Bobby's," John answered resolutely.

"Bobby's?! We got to get Dean!" Sam exclaimed, staring at John as though the man had just grown an extra head.

"Sam… please. I need to know where these coordinates lead to." John says. "We're close to Bobby's so we're going there, first."

"What about Dean!" Sam still couldn't understand why they would waste time going to Bobby's- they had maps in the truck- just to find out some coordinates.

"Sam! We will get Dean, but we have to be smart about it, okay. I want to know what we are walking into, okay. Trust me." John pleaded. "We will get Dean back."

Sam slumped back in the seat.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Dean woke up on the floor, his head pounding painfully. He reached up and felt a bump forming on the back of his head. With a hiss, Dean pulled his hand away and saw the tips of his fingers were red with blood. Great, he thought, I'll probably have a concussion too. He looked around and saw that he was in what appeared to be an old warehouse. There was nothing in his immediate surroundings that could tell him exactly where he was, however.

"Dean Winchester," a voice said and the young man turned to stare at the figure in the doorway of the room he was in.

Recognition flowed into Dean's find as he stared at the man he thought he'd never see again. Anger filled every part of him. He was looking at the man who caused so much trauma for Sam. Dean forgot his hurting head and that he was bleeding, stood up and faced the man.

"You," Dean said. "You hurt, Sam."

"Yeah, I did." Johnson said. Dean was livid. "But it wasn't Sam I was really after."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it was never Sam that I really wanted. I mean I needed him, but I needed you both. Cynthia screwed up. She was supposed to get both of you, but you were being watched so closely by that other guy, what's his name, Bobby. She couldn't get you."

Dean was fuming. He didn't know what pissed him off more, the fact that the guy that hurt Sam and caused him to have nightmares for months after he came home, or that when they were in the hospital they had let their guard down and allowed his little brother to get kidnapped.

"What do you want from me?" Dean asked, growling the question out.

"All in due time," Johnson replied vaguely. "Anyway, soon I will be able to do what is needed. They are on their way."Johnson turned and started walking out of the room.

"What? Who's on their way?" Dean questioned, anxiety filling him and pushing down his anger.

Johnson turned and faced Dean one more time with a smile on his face. "Your father and brother, of course." Johnson left the room leaving Dean standing in the middle of the room terrified and frustrated. .

_0000_0000_0000_000_

"Damn-it, Bobby, what was I suppose to do?" John shouted, walking out of the old hunter's kitchen.

Sam was sitting on the couch staring at nothing in particular.

"I don't know, maybe not split up," Bobby said. "Look, you can't let him get both your boys. I think you should leave Sam here." John shook his head.

"No." Sam said almost in a whisper. John and Bobby were still going on and on about the fact that the eldest Winchester shouldn't have left Dean at the library alone.

"I'm not staying here," Sam said louder. "I'm getting my brother back."

"Sam," Bobby pleaded, "Don't play into this asshole's hands. That's what he wants."

"No," Sam said standing up. "I know where Dean is. While you two were arguing I looked it up. He has Dean about five hours from here. I'm going to get him. Dean would do the same for me. He did do the same. He came for me, and I am going for him. With or without you. Anyway, it's me he wants."

Sam got up and walked out of the living room and went upstairs to the room that he and Dean usually shared when they stayed at Bobby's. He looked around and stared for a long moment at his brother's preferred bed. He could really understand how Dean felt when he was gone those four days. Dean had told him when he woke up that their room just didn't seem the same without his pain in the ass little brother. And Dean was right; the room didn't feel right without his jerk of a big brother. He sat in the room looking at Dean's things on the bed, and his hand went to the amulet that was around his neck. He remembered when Dean let him hold it.

_Sam screamed and shot up from under the covers. "Dean! Dean!"_

_Dean was up, off of the bed and at Sam's side within a few seconds. He could see tears welling up in his little brother's eyes._

_Dean sat down on the side of the bed. "Sammy, what is it?"_

"_I-I'm sorry Dean," Sam cried._

"_There is nothing for you to be sorry for." Dean said. "Okay." Dean got up and headed back to his bed when he felt something grab his arm. "Sammy."_

"_Please don't leave me," Sam said through tears in his eyes._

_It broke Dean's heart. He sat back down on the bed and took off his amulet that Sam had given him for Christmas. He put it around Sam's neck. Sam was shocked at what his brother was giving him something that he found so precious. Dean never took the amulet off._

"_Sam, I will never leave you, I want you to hold on to this okay. And when you get those feelings that you're alone I want you to know that I will always be there. When you feel this on your chest, know that I am always near. Okay."_

_Sam looked down at the amulet and gripped it in his hand. He looked up at Dean through tear-stained eyes. "Thank you, Dean."_

_Dean ruffled Sam's hair. "Now try and go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."_

_Sam laid back down still gripping the amulet tightly in his fist. Dean got up and went back to his bed._

"_Goodnight, jerk."_

"_Go to sleep, bitch."_

Sam sat on the end of the bed holding the amulet in his hand. He could hear his Dad and Bobby talking downstairs and a tear streaked down his face. He needed his brother back.

**TBC**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that _alerted, favored, and followed _my story! :) Please take the time to review. I live to read the many comments that you give. **

**Much love to you all**

**Mandancie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story**

**A/N: I know it's be a while since I've updated the story, I am so sorry. Writer's block is so not fun!**

**I know it's short and I am hoping to get another chapter up soon. Please enjoy and review.**

**Thank you too all who have _alerted, favored _and_ followed_ my story! **

**Chapter Three**

John looked up the coordinates and nearly dropped the glass of whiskey he was holding. It was like a slap in the face when he saw where the directions led to; Lawrence, Kansas. He hasn't been to Lawrence since the fire. He didn't want to go back. There were too many memories there. And the fact that Johnson took his son there was like a big 'fuck you' to John. The next morning, John and Sam loaded their gear into the truck and the headed for Kansas. Even though Bobby was totally against Sam going with John, the eldest Winchester knew that if he left Sam behind the boy would find away to get to Kansas by himself. He figured if he took Sam with him, he could at least keep an eye on him.

The drive was eerily quiet. Sam hardly spoke two words the entire drive. John knew Sam was blaming himself for Dean's abduction. John didn't know how to get it into Sam's head that it was not his fault, and that worried John greatly.

When they finally reached Lawrence, they had two hours left on the clock before they had to get to the warehouse. John decided to book a room at a local motel so when they got Dean back they could stay there the night and patch him up and let him rest before they got back to Sioux Falls.

Sam put his and Dean's duffel bags on the far bed and went into the bathroom and closed the door. John was sitting at the table trying to read the paper trying to calm down. Sam's phone was sitting on the bed where he had left it when it rang. Sam bolted out of the bathroom just to see his Dad already answering his phone.

"Johnson," John said. "Where's Dean?"

"Hello to you too," Johnson said. "Where are you?"

"Lawrence."

"Okay, good. Do you have Sam?"

John looked over at Sam who was standing in the bathroom doorway.

"Yeah, I have him."

"Good, because there has been a change of plans."

"What?! Where's my son, you sonofabitch!?"John yelled.

"Keep that fire, John. You will need it. Meet me at your house." Johnson said.

"What?"

"That is where you will find Dean. And don't forget, bring Sam."

The phone clicked. Slowly John lowered the phone from his ear and looked over at his son. Sam walked over to John and took the phone from him to see the contact of who he was talking too. Sam had to see Dean's name just to know he was near. When Sam got the phone, it beeped again. Sam opened the message and again had a horrid look on his face. John took the phone and looked at the opened message.

"SonofaBitch!" John yelled again throwing the phone and this time successfully breaking it when it hit the wall. "Come on, let's go." John grabbed Sam's arm and escorted him out of the motel room and into the truck.

"What did he say?" Sam asked

"Where to meet him," John said driving.

"Where?"

"A place I never wanted to go back to." John growled taking the turnoff to their old house. "Where this all started."

In about five minutes John and Sam were parked outside the house.

"Dad," Sam said after a few minutes of them just sitting there. "Is this the old house?"

"Yeah," John answered.

The house was still standing. It looked like someone rebuilt the portion of the house that caught on fire so many years ago. It didn't look like anyone lived there, though. The yard looked like it hasn't seen a lawnmower since John cut it three days before the fire.

"Sam," John said still looking at the house. "Before we go in, I need you to promise me that you will not leave my side."

"Dad," Sam said.

"I mean it, Sammy," John looked over at Sam. "Do not leave my side for nothing."

"Yes sir," Sam said getting out of the truck.

John got out of the truck and the both of them walked up to the house. John opened the door. When they walked in they looked around the house. John was holding on to the back of Sam's jacket, just in case Sam would try to run off. They walked through the living room that was connected to the kitchen. On the floor was what looked like a heap of clothes. When they got a little closer, Sam could see the familiar look of the leather jacket that Dean was wearing when he dropped Sam off at school.

"Dean" Sam said. John's grip lax a little. Just enough for Sam to slip out of his grip and run to Dean's side.

"Sam, no!"

Before John could get to Sam who was already at Dean's side the door that separated the kitchen and the living room slam shut. And John just saw a flash of white light when something hard landed across the back of his head. And the last thing he remembered seeing before losing consciousness was a pair of feet walking into the kitchen with his sons. Then everything went black.

**TBC**

**A/N: Please review! Your reviews are most appreciated and very welcome. Your reviews gives me a reason to check my emails! **

**Much love to you all! **

**Mandancie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural! It belongs to Eric Kripke**

**A special thanks to _AlElizabeth_ for beta'ing my story! :)**

**A/N: Please forgive me for not updating sooner. I had the worst case of writer's block. But everything's fine. I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to hurry and give you a chapter once I was able to write it. :) I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 4**

Sam is sitting on the floor, cradling Dean's head in his arms when a hand grabs the collar of his shirt and yank him away from his brother. Sam, trying to keep his grip on Dean, feels his brother's leather coat slip from his fingers. Johnson picked Sam up and slams him into the far wall. Johnson pulls out a gun from his waistband.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, half-terrified half-angry.

Johnson, still pinning Sam against the wall with one arm, points the gun directly at Dean threateningly.

"Well, Sammy, it seems that we are back where we started," Johnson said, grinning fiendishly, "You know what you can do."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks, struggling against Johnson's arm. "I can't do anything."

"Well, let's put that to the test, shall we?" Johnson cocks his head and Sam narrows his eyes suspiciously.

Johnson pulls the hammer back on the gun and Sam starts struggling more.

"You see, the last time I had a gun on Dean you moved him out of the way."

"What?!" Sam gasped, "I wasn't even there!"

"Seriously," Johnson said putting his full attention on Sam. "Think about it. Think back to that day. What do you remember?"

"I remember Dean coming to get me, and then I woke up in the car," Sam said.

Sam thought back to what he felt when he first woke up in the car. But that couldn't be what Johnson was talking about. Could it? He didn't do anything. He just called out Dean's name. He didn't do anything. Why was Johnson so adamant that he had done something to protect his older brother?

"I saw what you did. Dean came in. I shot at him and the bullet barely missed him. He fell to the floor and his gun flew out of his hand. You did that." Johnson insisted. Was he crazy?

"No," Sam said struggling against Johnson's arm. No, Sam thought. It was a nightmare. He didn't really shoot at Dean. In his dream he was standing beside Dean when the gun went off and he pushed Dean out of the way and got shot himself. But it was a nightmare. It wasn't real. Was it?

Johnson fully turns and faces Sam and puts the gun under the young man's chin.

"Well, I say you did. You say you didn't. Why don't we test that theory?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam's voice got shaky being pulled from his thoughts.

"I want to prove to you that you moved your brother, so here is your chance. You see this gun. I want you to either take the gun from my hand, or move your brother."

Johnson half turns again and points the gun at Dean. Sam starts struggling more, trying to get out of Johnson's grip. Johnson gets angry. He shoves the gun into the waistband of his jeans and hits Sam across the face. Sam cries in pain. The impact was harder than he had anticipated. He can feel warm liquid dribble down his chin. He knew he was bleeding.

Johnson reaches back for the gun again and points it back at Dean. He fires a shot right beside Dean and Sam screams, terrified at the near-miss.

"Now that you know I am serious, you need to move your brother or stop this gun. And I am an excellent shot."

Sam looks at his brother still laying on the floor- still unconscious- becoming scared that he would lose the one person who meant the world to him. And he didn't know how to stop it. He didn't know what powers Johnson was talking about. What was he going to do? How could he save his brother?

_00000_000000_000_

John woke up. It took him a minute to realize where he was. He couldn't remember why he was here. Then it came back to him in pieces. Dean on the floor. Sam pulling from his grip. Johnson walking...Johnson had his boys. John shot up as though he'd received an electrical shock and dizziness overtook him a little. He staggered slightly, leaning up against the wall until the vertigo passed. He started to get his equilibrium back when he heard something that make him think that the hit to his head was more serious then he realized.

"John," A soft, familiar feminine voice called from behind him.

John turned and his eyes widened at the sight of the person who had called his name, someone he thought he would never see again.

"Mary," John whispered.

**TBC**

**A/N2: I really hope you like this chapter. I know I am leaving you with a small cliffhanger, but I promise it will not be long before I post again. To all who have _alerted, favored _and_ followed _my story; THANK YOU! You have no idea how much that means to me! :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :)**

**I have another one-shot mini story named "_Passing the Luck!_" Please check it out and let me know what you think! :)**

**Much love to you all!**

**Mandancie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I think I've said it enough but just in case; Supernatural doesn't belong to me. (even thought I wish it did) It belongs to Eric Kripke.**

**I want to thank _AlElizabeth_ for beta'ing my story! Awesome as ever!**

**A/N: I really felt bad for the length of wait between chapters to this story so here is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 5**

John turned to see where the voice came from and he saw someone he didn't think he would ever see again.

"Mary," John whispered.

Mary stood at the door. Just as beautiful as she did the first time he had seen her. She was still in the white nightgown that he had purchased for her not two and a half months earlier for Valentine's Day. Her beautiful golden hair flowed pass her shoulders; he could really see now where Sam and Dean got their features from. Oh how much he missed his beloved wife. And to see her again just was too much for him, he began to cry.

Mary walked over to her husband.

"John," Mary said with only the sweet voice that John could remember. "John, you have to go get the boys."

John stared up at her, clearly too shocked by her sudden appearance to fully understand her words.

"Mary," John finally gaining the strength to speak something other than his wife's name, "Are you really here?"

"It's me, John." Mary gave her husband a beatific smile.

"How? Why? Have you been here this whole time?" John stammered, momentarily forgetting all about his children in the kitchen.

"Oh John there are so many things I have to tell you. But I need you to listen to me," Mary told him, her smooth brow furrowing, hoping that her husband would listen and understand.

Mary confessed to John everything that happened and why she had died. John stood in front of his wife, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could his wife make that deal? What did that demon do to his youngest son?

"Oh Mare, why did you do that?" John asked vaguely but Mary knew what he was talking about.

"I had to. I had to save your life. He would've killed you if I didn't make that deal. I am so sorry. But you have to get to the boys. Now, John!"

"What?" John shook his head; the situation he was in came flooding back into his consciousness. He didn't have time to lament over the passing of his wife- or lament her departure because John knew she could not stay- he had to get to his boys, their boys.

"Johnson is not himself." Mary said with earnest.

"He's going to die for hurting our boys," John said, turning to start toward the kitchen door.

"John, he's possessed!" Mary injected. "You have to save him too."

"Save him?" John growled angrily. "You don't know what he did to Sammy. He had him for four days. Then he took Dean. Not to mention what he did to you. Oh no, he's dead."

"John, please don't kill him." Mary begged, her blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Mare, don't ask that of me." John growled in a low voice.

"Just stop her," Mary pleaded. "You can't let him use Sammy. If he does then all will be lost. You have to get Sammy away from that demon."

"Wait a minute, you said her. Who is 'her'?" John asked, wondering for the first time if he should trust his wife- wait, she might not even be his Mary but some creature working with Johnson to trick him.

"It is a woman who is possessing Johnson. You have to stop her. She can't have Sammy."

With that Mary disappeared from where she was standing. John walked to the door and tried to open it. It felt like someone or something heavy was sitting against it, preventing it from opening. He pushed with all his might and saw a scene he'd hoped never to see again.

_0000_0000_0000_000_

Johnson, who still had Sam pinned against the wall, had his gun on Dean, now awake and sitting up against the opposite wall with his hands by his side.

"Stay where you are, John," Johnson said. "If you move towards me I will kill both of your precious boys."

"I know who you are. And I know what you are. You will not hurt my boys." John growled at the man who had once been his friend.

John started chanting in Latin. An exorcism that he had recited over a hundred times before. Both Sam and Dean were shocked that the man in front of them was actually a demon.

Johnson started screaming, still holding on to Sam. John never stopped speaking as objects around the room started to move. Sam, who was drilled over and over to memorize an exorcism, started reciting one as well in harmony with his father. Johnson screamed even louder than before. He gripped Sam tighter, but Sam never stopped reciting the exorcism.

"No." Dean said trying to get up but the force in the room kept him sitting where he was.

Johnson, in a desperate attempt to stop the exorcism, flings Sam across the room. Luckily, Sam is tossed towards Dean. He catches his younger brother, Sam landed heavily in his lap. John strode over to his boys and stands in front of them. John finished reciting the exorcism and a billow of black smoke came flying out of Johnson's mouth. It funneled out past between John and the boys before going through the floorboards. Johnson collapsed on to the floor. Sam and Dean stared at each other then up to their Dad.

John walked cautiously over to Johnson and knelt down by him. John put two fingers in the crook of Johnson's neck and checked to see if there is a pulse. It was faint but it was there. Sam clambered out of his brother's lap and helped Dean to stand. They both walked over to their father.

"Dean, are you okay?" John asked, looking up at Dean.

"Yeah," Dean answered with one arm around Sam's shoulders. "I'm fine."

"Do you think you can drive?"

"Yeah, I can drive. Where are we going?"

"I am going to take Johnson to the hospital and I want you to go to the motel. Sam knows where it's at. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Dean and Sam turn and walk out of the house.

"Dean!" John calls out again.

Dean and Sam turn back and look at their father.

"Yeah, dad?" Dean answered. He was tired and sore and just wanted to get back to the motel room and lie down for a few hours.

"Get some rest. Sam is fine," John said. "That's an order."

Sam smiled. Dean looked down at Sam and then answered with a _yes sir_ and they both walked toward the Impala. John grabbed up Johnson put him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and walked him to his truck that was outside. When he got Johnson to the truck, he looked up and just saw the tail end of the Impala turning towards the interstate. John got in his truck and drove to the hospital.

Mary stood at the window of the room that was little Sammy's nursery and watched her boys drive off and then her beloved husband take his Marine friend to his truck. She watched John drive off.

"Oh Sammy, Dean, I am so sorry. I love you my babies," Mary said and vanished in the window.

**TBC**

**A/N2: I want to thank everyone who have stuck with me in this endeavor. There is one more chapter to this story. I would like to thank everyone who has _Favored, Followed, _and/or_ Alerted_ me and my stories. You don't know how much that means to me. :)**

**Please review. It makes my day when I hear from you. :)**

**Hugs and Kisses to you all**

**Mandancie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. They belong to Eric Kripke!**

**A special thanks to _AlElizabeth_ for beta'ing my story! :)**

**A/N: First off, I want to apologize for the LONG wait in update to the last chapter. I have writer's block on this chapter, and then I got into writing "What To Do." But I am one that do not like keeping people hanging on stories, so I finished it this morning. Thank you all for your continuing support! Please forgive me, again, for not getting this chapter up sooner.**

**Chapter 6**

Johnson woke up and found himself in a strange bed. He looked over and realized that he was in a hospital. He glanced around and saw something he didn't think he would see. John was sitting in the chair next to the bed. He was surprised to see his old friend. He didn't think he would ever see John again after what he had done. On so many levels he betrayed his friend.

"John," Johnson called.

John stretched in the chair and noticed Johnson was staring at him.

"You're awake." John says.

"Yeah," Johnson replied. "John I am so sorry. I couldn't stop myself..."

"Johnson, stop."

"No, let me say this," Johnson said holding up his hand. "My biggest regret was losing your friendship. We had gone through so much to have this riff between us."

"Johnson, I really don't want to hear this. You attacked her, and the only reason you are breathing now is because Mary didn't want me to kill you. Then you take my boys. You better be happy that I love my wife more than I hate you."

"John, I am so sorry," Johnson said. "But there is something that I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Your son… Sam…"

"What you did to my son, you don't need to say anything about him," John said standing up in the chair.

"John, please. I know the things I did to Sam are unforgivable. I wish I could take it back, but I have to tell you this. They want your son."

"What?"

"There is something that your son can do, that they want him, badly. You have to protect him. He's not safe alone. I know the last thing you want from me is advice, but don't let them get your son. They want him something awful. If you don't believe me, research it. Look it up. The fire was a cover up. And there are more kids that have gone through what your family has."

John looked at his friend in disbelief. He knew he had been possessed and whatever he was told could be a lie. There was nothing happening with Sam. Sam was just fine. But deep down, could John really afford to take that chance? He stood up abruptly and left Johnson's hospital room.

_00000_00000_0000_0000_0000_

At the motel, Sam and Dean walked into the room together. Dean went over to the bed and laid down gratefully. Sam sat on the far bed and just watched Dean. After a few minutes of silence, Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"Sammy, I swear, I'm going to throw my entire bed at you, if you don't stop staring at me." Dean said with his eyes still close.

Sam smirked, but he still couldn't take his eyes off of Dean. The thought of him not being around scared the crap out of Sam. Those two days of not having Dean around, he couldn't stand it. Dean opened his eyes and sat up in the bed leaning against the headboard.

"Come here," Dean said patting the bed next to him. Sam got up and sat on the bed next to Dean. "Okay, talk."

"I-I just understand what you went through." Sam said quietly. "I couldn't stand it."

Dean nodded, but didn't say anything. "After he sent those pictures..."

"Sammy, I'm fine." Dean cut Sam off. "Okay? I'm fine. I'm here. You're here. Let's just drop it."

"He was going to shoot you," Sam said with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to look up at Dean. "He was going to kill you, and I wouldn't have been able to stop it."

"Well, he didn't. And thanks to you and Dad, that demon is back in Hell." Dean put his arm around Sam's shoulders. "It's okay. Alright?"

Sam looked up at Dean. "Okay."

"Good."

"But Dean, I have to ask one more thing."

"Now what?" Dean said taking his arm off of Sam.

"How?"

"How what?" Dean asked looking down at Sam.

"How did you let Johnson get the best of you?" Sam asked. "The big bad Dean Winchester." Sam tried to stifle his laughing, trying so much to change the tension in the room.

Dean smirked at Sam. He knew he was teasing. He wasn't being hurtful. He wasn't being mean. Sam was just being the pain in the ass little brother he's always been.

"You." Dean said, his smile faltering.

One word and the atmosphere in the room changed dramatically. It was completely silent in the room.

"Me?" Sam finally got out. Oh great, Sam thought, this really was all my fault.

"Hey, stop it." Dean said as if reading his brother's mind. "Don't even start that. Johnson threatened he would kill you if I didn't go with him. He knew where you were. He said he would kill you if I tried to escape. So I went with him. Why do you think the car was there?"

"Dean, I'm so sorry."

"Sammy, it's not your fault. Johnson was possessed. It's fine. I'm fine. And we're together. That's all that matters. Okay."

"Okay," Sammy nodded.

"Good, so can we just drop it."

Sam nodded.

"Thank you," Dean said putting his head down on the lumpy motel pillow.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_

"You didn't get him to do it, did you?"

"That damn John Winchester exercised me before I could."

"Well, that goes to show that you went about it the wrong way. Next time you're going to have to get Sam Winchester to trust you."

"And how am I suppose to do that?"

"Ruby. Ruby. How many times do I have to show you that you can trust me? And that I know what I am doing."

"But Azazel," Ruby said. "Sam is a trained hunter that knows that all demons are bad. How am I going to get that boy to trust me?"

"Ruby," Azazel said getting up from the table he was sitting at. "I told you the way to Sam was through Dean. And the way to Dean is through Sam. You just went about it the wrong way."

"Now how am I supposed to do that?" Ruby asked.

"Just wait back for my signal. Striking now, is not going to be wise. Since you screwed up, they are really going to be watching each other closely. Now, because of you, we're going to have to wait until they get complacent again. And when the time comes, I am going to go after Dean's heart. When that happens, you get Sam to trust you. You think you can do it?"

"Yes, just let me know when. I just can't wait until everything gets started."

Ruby walked out of the room they were in. Azazel looked down at the pictures of all the kids he went to when they were six months old; Andy, Scott, Max, Jake, Lillie, Ava, Sam and Warren. He decided he would pay one of them a visit.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0_

Jake was walking home from school with his sister. When they got home, Jake went to his room and laid down. He decided to take a nap before his Mom came home from work. Today was a special day for them. They were going to celebrate his sister's birthday at the local restaurant. Once Jake was asleep, he didn't notice something was watching him. He looked at Jake while he slept and then closed his eyes.

Jake was dreaming. He was playing 3 on 3 basketball with his friends. They were having a good time when everything went dark. Jake decided to leave and was stopped by a strange man. A strange man with yellow eyes.

"Hello, Jake." Azazel said.

"Who are you?" Jake asked. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you, Jake. But I am here on a totally different matter." Jake just stood there and listened to the yellow-eyes man talk.

"In a few years I need you to do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"I want you to kill Sam Winchester."

"What?! Why? Who is he?"

"A nobody."

"What's in it for me?"

"I won't kill your sister." Azazel said with no remorse. "How's that for incentive."

"You son of a..."

Jake was coming after the yellow-eyed man, but he just waved his hand and Jake went flying to the fence of the basketball court. He was pinned. He couldn't move. Azazel walked over to him.

"So do we have a deal? You kill Sam Winchester, and I won't kill your sister."

"Deal." Jake said with tears in his eyes.

"Good. I'll let you know when. Treasure your life and your sister's." And with the wave of his hand he disappeared. Jake woke up in a state. He was sweating profusely. He got up from the bed and ran to his sister's room to see if she was okay. She was in her room playing with her toys. Jake let out the biggest sigh and walked in his sister's room and sat on the floor with her. She smiled and handed him a toy so that he could play with her. Jake took the toy and played any and every game he could with his little sister.

_0000_0000_0000_0_0_0_

At the motel.

John finally came back to the motel. It was 10 at night. Dean was sitting up in the bed with Sam leaning against his shoulder. They were both sleep. John walked over to his sons and sat down on the end of the bed. He shook Dean's shoulder. Dean woke up and looked at his father.

"Hey Dad," Dean grumbled out. "You just getting home?"

"Yeah, son," John said. "I had to things to look up. You okay?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine." Dean said followed by a yawn. "What's up?"

John just looked at Dean. Dean began to fully awaken when he saw the look on his father's face.

"Dad," Dean said with a much sterner, awake voice. "What's wrong?"

John sighed. He put his head down and then looked back up at Dean. Now Dean was really getting nervous.

"Dad, you're scaring me."

John just smiled at Dean. "Listen Dean, I want you to promise me, you will watch out for Sammy."

"I always look out for Sammy," Dean said with a shaky voice. "Dad, you know that."

"I mean it." John said. "I want you to protect Sam. Don't let anyone hurt him. Even if it's me."

Dean was now really scared.

"Dad, what's going on?"

Dean was breathing hard.

"I want you to promise me, Dean."

"I promise, Dad." Dean said a tear stinging the back of his eyes. "I promise."

"Good boy," John said patting his shoulder and getting up from the bed.

"Dad," Dean called out. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," John said sitting down in the chair. "I want to make sure that Sam is safe. And I know you won't let me down. Will you?"

"No sir." Dean said looking at his dad, then down at his sleeping brother. Instinctively, Dean's arm went tighter around Sam. His Dad's words caused Dean's protective instincts to kick into overdrive.

John saw Dean's grip tighten around his youngest. John sadly smiled at himself. He didn't know what struck him more; Dean's arm tightening, or that Sam didn't even flinch at that. He loved his sons. He knew he was putting a lot on his oldest. But he knew that Dean could handle it. But John knew what was in store for him. He would have to know if what Johnson told him in the hospital was true. And if he can stop it before it affected his youngest.

_0000_00000_00000_0000_

Ruby knew that now she was going to have to wait. It would be a while before she could get out of Hell and try again with Sam. This time, she thought, she would have a foolproof plan. All she had to do while she waited was work on her people skills to win over little Sammy Winchester. She knew that if this was going to work and she got Sam to open up Hell to let Lucifer out then she had to get Sam to trust her. The kind of trust that would be stronger than his trust in his brother.

All she had to do now was wait.

And wait.

And wait. For the signal from Azazel.

THE END

A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story! :) Please leave a review! They so make my day! :)


End file.
